One Last Song
by strawberryfinn
Summary: [Complete] Oneshot. Cody can't go on when he loses Zack. Implied suicide. Songfic to Adam's Song by Blink 182.


**Author's Note**: Yeah, this is my first "suicide" fiction. I don't own the characters, or _The Suite Life_. I don't own _Adam's Song_ by Blink 182. This is rather depressing, and implies suicide. So don't read if you don't like.

_Dear Mom,_

_I know by the time you read this, I'll be gone. I'll be gone already, and you'll be crying. Please don't cry Mom. I had to do it. I hurt too much, and I'm happier now. I couldn't live without him, Mom._

_I'm sorry I'm being selfish. I know that you need me to go on, but I'm sorry. I can't go on without him. I miss him so much, Mom. I don't know if you see that. I feel like I lost half of me, and now there's only half to live on._

_How can half a person live? Together, we're whole—we complete each other. But he's gone, and I feel like I'm gone too._

**I never thought I'd die alone  
I laughed the loudest who'd have known?  
I trace the cord back to the wall  
no wonder it was never plugged in at all  
I took my time, I hurried up  
the choice was mine I didn't think enough  
I'm too depressed to go on  
but you'll be sorry when I'm gone**

_I know you've noticed. You always look so worried and scared and ask me if I'm ok. Honestly, Mommy, I'm not ok. There's just a part of me that still needs Zack, still needs to hold onto him. I'm not a person without him. Please, Mom, understand. Don't blame yourself. _

_I know what you're thinking right now. You always thought that Zack was the one who would be doing this—Zack would be the one ending it all right here._

_But it's not Zack—it's Cody, and that's what scares you so badly. It's Cody—the good, kind, sensitive twin that's leaving you in this way. It's the one that you never worried about, and that's why you're crying right now. It's the responsible twin…_

**I never conquered, rarely came  
but 16 just held such better days  
days when I still felt alive  
we couldn't wait to get outside  
the world was wide, too late to try  
the tour was over, we'd survived  
I couldn't wait till I got home  
to pass the time in my room alone**

_I never was the responsible twin, Mommy. It was just something you confused and mixed up. Zack was the responsible one. He was my protector, he shielded me from things I couldn't see._

_And after he left, I wasn't protected anymore._

_He was like Blankie, a security blanket. Someone I could tell everything to—ignore the rest of the world, and live in my own separate reality. Only that reality came crashing down when Zack died. I always thought Zack would be strong enough never to get involved with things like drugs and stuff. I never thought he'd give into that. _

_But he did. He went out and wasted himself, destroying himself. And destroying me. I was always standing there, left to pick up the pieces. I couldn't watch it. I wanted to save him, but I've always been the weaker twin. I know it, and you know it. I couldn't save him._

**I never thought I'd die alone  
another six months I'll be unknown  
give all my things to all my friends  
you'll never step foot in my room again  
you'll close it off, you'll board it up  
remember the time that I spilled the cup  
of apple juice in the hall  
and please tell mom this is not her fault**

_And now he's gone… and I fell apart. Why? Because my protector was broken, my protector was gone. If Zack, the strongest person I knew couldn't hold on, then how could I? I had to see the real world, and I couldn't do that._

_There's too much pain. I like living in another time—another period full of books and facts. I'm too weak to deal with emotions._

_I know it, Mom. I know it. I've always been the weaker twin, the one who holds on too hard and can't let go. Nobody says it, but everybody knows it. I know it._

**I never thought I'd die alone  
another six months I'll be unknown  
give all my things to all my friends  
you'll never step foot in my room again  
you'll close it off, you'll board it up  
remember the time that I spilled the cup  
of apple juice in the hall**  
**and please tell mom this is not her fault**

_That's why I know I have to do this. God, Mommy, I've never been more scared in my life. I really can't see Cody doing this, you know? I can't see myself drawing this blade across my wrist and letting all the blood spill out as my life disappears. I'm so scared I think I'm going to wet myself, but I've also never been more sure of anything._

**I never conquered, rarely came  
but 16 just held such better days  
days when I still felt alive  
we couldn't wait to get outside  
the world was wide, too late to try  
the tour was over, we'd survived  
I couldn't wait till I got home  
to pass the time in my room alone**

_I have to do this. I need you to understand, and go on. I can't have you breaking because of this. Losing two kids—I know, it can't be easy—but you have to go on, Mommy. You have to go on. For me, and for Zack. He would have wanted it._

_Keep on playing the game, Mom. Keep on going at it._

_Don't forget me, Mom. Don't forget, but don't hurt when you remember. It's not your fault._

_It was my choice._

**I never conquered, rarely came  
but tomorrow holds such better days  
days when I can still feel alive  
and I can't wait to get outside  
the world is wide, the time goes by  
the tour is over, I've survived  
I can't wait till I get home  
to pass the time in my room alone**

_I love you._

_Cody_

**Author's Note**: Sad… (sniff). Well, leave a review.

-Finn


End file.
